Elección
by JazMinM
Summary: En los borrosos límites del bien y del mal, al comienzo de un camino muy difícil. Y todo a causa de una elección.


**Elección**

Era el día siete de mayo del año 784. En la Isla Papaya se realizaba la vigesimoctava edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, la última en la que participaría el grupo de guerreros más poderoso del universo conocido. Aquél día se revelaría la identidad de la reencarnación del fallecido Boo malvado, y Goku debía irse con él para entrenarlo. Esa vez, Pan debía ser la campeona del Torneo, derrotando de manera abrumadora a oponentes que la superaban en tamaño y edad. Pero nada de eso ocurriría. No en ésta línea temporal.

Durante el enfrentamiento entre la hija de Gohan y su primer rival, Mokekko, apareció una mancha de color violáceo en el cielo, justo encima del estadio donde se estaba llevando a cabo el evento. Muchos no le prestaron atención, hasta que la mancha comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, y por ella salieron gran cantidad de naves pequeñas y de forma ovalada, comandadas por seres de apariencia extraña. Seguidas por éstas, apareció una considerablemente más grande. Primero la reacción general fue de silencioso asombro, todos se quedaron paralizados por algunos segundos observando el increíble fenómeno.

Pero la calma no tardó en desaparecer.

Las naves individuales comenzaron a disparar rayos de energía en todas direcciones, y se desató el caos en el lugar. Todos en el público corrieron para salir del alcance de los peligrosos invasores, sin hacer caso a los protocolos de emergencia que ordenaban conservar la calma y tomar en orden las salidas de emergencia. La nave de mayor tamaño aterrizó en una zona más alejada, y de ella salieron gran cantidad de esos extraños seres, armados hasta los dientes.

El grupo de familiares y amigos de los guerreros z que había acudido a disfrutar del espectáculo aquel día observó sin palabras lo que estaba ocurriendo desde el lugar VIP que Míster Satán les había concedido, en un piso superior del mismo edificio donde los luchadores se preparaban para salir a la plataforma. La situación era demasiado bizarra para el gusto de todos, pero la confianza en los guerreros más poderosos era suficiente para mantener la calma. Gohan les pidió a todos que no salieran de allí por nada del mundo, y salió para enfrentarse con los invasores.

Sobre la plataforma, Pan y Mokekko fueron las primeras víctimas. Los tomó por sorpresa uno de los primeros ataques, una enorme explosión provocada por uno de los extraños que llenó de polvo el campo de visión de todos. Los dos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas por la onda expansiva, y chocaron contra las gradas del estadio. El luchador gigantesco murió en el acto pero la pequeña sólo quedó inconsciente mientras las personas del público se amontonaron en las salidas de emergencia.

—¡Pan! —gritó su padre desesperado mientras iba volando a buscarla, pero alguien cayó encima de él y lo golpeó en la columna, enviándolo al suelo.

El hijo mayor de Goku se levantó inmediatamente para enfrentar a su agresor, pero al verlo se sintió tan sorprendido que no vio venir el segundo golpe, que lo envió varios metros más allá. El atacante era un sujeto de evidente procedencia alienígena, de piel color verde. Lo que horrorizó a Gohan fue el hecho de que estuviera vestido con una armadura demasiado parecida a la del antiguo ejército de Freezer, con la única diferencia de que portaba un casco blanco con una visera transparente en violeta y una gema verde y brillante sobre la frente, con una letra equis blanca en su interior. Sus ojos no tenían pupilas, eran completamente rojos, lo cual le daba un aspecto temible. Y era físicamente poderoso, mucho más de lo que había llegado a ser el mismo Freezer. El saiyajin dejó para después el momento de las preguntas y se lanzó hacia su enemigo a toda velocidad.

En medio del caos, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo y Míster Boo salieron al encuentro de los invasores y los mantuvieron alejados del público y de sus familias y amigos. La lucha fue pareja, los enemigos eran bastante fuertes, y en la mente de los mayores pasó el asombro por el parecido con la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio de la familia Cold. Podía tratarse de fanáticos que quisieran imitarlos, o de algo mucho peor…

Si había alguien detrás de todo aquello que pretendiera hacerse con el lugar que el anterior "Emperador del Universo Conocido" había dejado vacante, y contaba con esos medios, ellos estaban en serios problemas.

Lo peor era que estaban luchando totalmente a ciegas. Nadie venía a presentarse, nadie hacía una declaración de sus intenciones. Eso era muy mala señal. Significaba que ni siquiera se molestarían en dar explicaciones porque los consideraban seres inferiores. Un simple planeta al cual conquistar.

* * *

En las gradas superiores, una de las naves pequeñas de los alienígenas había tenido un pésimo aterrizaje, y su ocupante había tardado en salir de ésta. Se trataba de la última adquisición de los dueños de aquél ejército, el último avance de la tecnología de guerra: el soldado mentalmente controlado.

Lo habían tomado de su planeta, Vegetasei, justo en el momento en que debía morir a manos del último tirano espacial, y tras dejarlo por un corto período de tiempo en el mismo lugar, pero mil años antes, para lograr que ascendiera un escalón en sus poderes, lo habían llevado al laboratorio para completar el proceso de dominio sobre él. A través de una máscara, que le daba un aspecto temible, habían logrado someterlo a las órdenes de uno de los generales de la Organización. Aunque no había sido tarea fácil.

La fuerza de voluntad y la rebeldía del sujeto habían sido los principales obstáculos para magos, químicos y neurólogos de todos los rincones del universo, hasta que por fin habían ideado un sistema que funcionara en él.

Pero no existían métodos infalibles, y algo había salido mal durante el paso de la nave a través de la brecha hacia esa línea temporal, porque el individuo había perdido el conocimiento y el controlador había dejado de funcionar. Cuando salió de la nave, aturdido y debilitado por un espantoso dolor de cabeza, ya no llevaba la máscara. Ya no era el mejor soldado producido por experimentación de la Organización del Ojo Oscuro, al servicio de sus líderes y en busca del dominio del universo. Había vuelto a ser Bardock.

El saiyajin salió de la nave segundos antes del momento en que el disparo sobre la plataforma estremeciera los cimientos del lugar y dejara a todos sumidos en una nube de tierra y peligrosas esquirlas. Alcanzó a cubrirse los ojos, pero los gritos histéricos que se alzaron a su alrededor fueron una tortura para agregarle a la migraña. Trató de aclarar su mente, era obvio que estaba en medio de una batalla, y si no recuperaba algo del sentido de orientación, era hombre muerto.

En un instante volvieron a su memoria las imágenes del momento en que había recibido la maldición de sus premoniciones, la muerte de sus compañeros de escuadrón, la destrucción de su planeta por la traición de Freezer a los de su pueblo, la visión de su hijo Kakarotto convirtiéndose en el vengador de su raza en el futuro, su extraña aparición en otro punto del tiempo y el espacio para convertirse en el Legendario Super Saiyajin en el enfrentamiento con Chilled…

Por último, la llegada de un oponente al que no había podido vencer. Era un hombre pálido, alto, de cabello blanco, brillantes ojos rojos y movimientos endemoniadamente rápidos. El saiyajin no había tenido oportunidad contra él, pero aún seguía vivo. No se explicaba el por qué. Entonces su mente, sin darle un descanso, le trajo los recuerdos de la tortura en el laboratorio y el símbolo de color verde con la equis blanca en su interior. Ese mismo símbolo, por todas partes...

No había sido un sueño, claro que no. Se había convertido en el títere de alguien. Aún podía recordar las palabras "Ahora trabajarás para el Ojo Oscuro", pero extrañamente los soldados se parecían demasiado a los de la antigua organización de la lagartija de Freezer. ¿Qué época era aquella? Definitivamente ése no era el momento de detenerse a reflexionar.

En medio de todo ese desastre, su ki había pasado desapercibido, pero él podía sentir varias presencias saiyajin. ¿Acaso ellos también habían sido capturados por ese sujeto? Pudo ver a lo lejos, en el cielo, a su hijo Kakarotto luchando contra un soldado. Bueno, parecía que el de la mala suerte había sido únicamente él.

Kakarotto…

Tenía una apariencia saludable, pero se veía de mayor edad que él. ¿Tantos años habían transcurrido? ¿Estaría soñando de nuevo? Allí también estaba Vegeta, el príncipe. Y los monstruosos híbridos a los cuales había visto en premoniciones alguna vez, también. Se masajeó las sienes adoloridas, y se le escapó una risita socarrona al pensarlo. Al menos **sus** descendientes no eran engendros con los cabellos y los ojos de cualquier color.

Por alguna razón estaba despierto, no como en sus visiones. El control que tenían sobre él aún debía ser inestable. Era la oportunidad, debía salir huyendo de allí y buscar a los verdaderos jefes de todos aquellos soldados, al Hombre Pálido que lo había capturado. Nadie se burlaba de él dos veces. Nadie lo convertiría en su esclavo otra vez, nunca más. Iba a tomar una nave, pero en el camino otra explosión gigantesca cayó del cielo, sobre él. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, a su lado vio una niña, no demasiado poderosa.

¿No era uno de los engendros de sangre saiyajin diluida? En fin, ¿a quién le importaba?

La nave aún estaba allí, sólo debía alcanzarla porque había quedado más lejos. Cuando hizo el movimiento de levantarse, lo sintió venir y se tomó la frente. ¡No! ¡No otra vez! ¡No podía soportarlo más! Pero sus poderes por algo eran una maldición, además, no habían venido con un manual de instrucciones, no había forma de controlarlos. Así que tuvo otra visión.

Aquella niña era raptada por los soldados del Ojo Oscuro, y llevada para ser controlada de la misma forma que él. Sería utilizada en vaya a saber qué experimentos por el Hombre Pálido y aquella mujer, Towa. De repente, sabía sus nombres. Sabía los nombres de aquellos responsables de quitarle toda su dignidad de guerrero… Podía ver a Kakarotto intentar detenerlos y a la niña gritar "abuelito". Esa mocosa sí era descendiente suya. Era su sangre.

Cuando la visión terminó, mientras se recuperaba del horrible dolor de cabeza, se dio cuenta de que todo aquél despliegue era para eso. El blanco esta vez era aquella niña, de la misma manera en que habían intentado, en una de sus visiones anteriores al momento de ser capturado, apoderarse de su hijo menor cuando aún era un mocoso llorón y ruidoso, pero en otra línea temporal, y no habían podido hacerlo por la intervención de guerreros desconocidos.

Esa niña era de su sangre. Si bien eso no habría hecho ninguna diferencia antes de perderlo todo, cuando él era uno más de los que entregaban a sus hijos para convertirse en engranajes de la maquinaria de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio de la familia Cold, ahora él era menos que un soldado. Era un esclavo, un títere manejado por alguien. Y odiaba serlo.

El dolor se fue, y él observó a la niña inconsciente. De pronto surgió en el saiyajin la irrefrenable necesidad de hacer fracasar a su titiritero. Miró de nuevo la nave, su oportunidad de escape, tal vez la última que tendría, y con un gruñido levantó a la pequeña por la parte de atrás de su ropa y se la llevó de allí a tiempo de que los soldados pasaran por allí buscándola.

Disminuyó el nivel de su ki y corrió con la mayor velocidad de la que fue capaz hacia las afueras, lo más lejos posible de aquél estadio. Una vez que pudo atravesar los puestos de venta del exterior, se encontró con que aquél lugar en realidad era una isla. Estaba rodeado de una cantidad espeluznante de agua, y en su estado no podría atravesar una gran distancia volando. Aún estaba demasiado débil para eso.

Se desvió del camino que había tomado originalmente, el escape por aire o por mar no eran una opción. Ingresó a una pequeña zona montañosa dentro de la isla, atravesó la vegetación silvestre sin detenerse y sin cuidar a la pequeña de posibles rasguños. Al llegar a una especie de cueva en una montaña consideró que se había alejado lo suficiente, y arrojó a la niña al suelo con torpeza. Ésta despertó por el golpe, y a punto de gritar, él le tapó la boca.

—Levanta la voz y te enviaré al otro mundo, mocosa.

Tal vez era lo mejor, pensó, le estaría haciendo un favor. La liberaría de ese espantoso destino que él había tenido que soportar. La soltó, y ella lo miró aterrorizada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tú no eres mi abuelito.

—Te felicito por tu inteligencia —expresó, irónico—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

La niña intentó salir volando pero él inmediatamente la detuvo por la pierna y la estampó contra una de las paredes rocosas de la caverna.

—¡Van a atraparnos a los dos, estúpida! —recriminó él en voz baja, mientras espiaba a través de unos arbustos por si alguien los había seguido.

—¡Quiero volver con mi abuelito! —demandó ella, al ver que la actitud de ese sujeto era completamente opuesta a la de Goku. No sabía en dónde estaba, no había nadie conocido a su alrededor, y estaba comenzando a asustarse. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que no podía mostrárselo a ese señor malo, porque pensaría que ella era débil y le haría daño.

Bardock, más tranquilo al comprobar que efectivamente estaban solos, se sentó de frente a Pan. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con que la pequeña apretaba los puños y lo observaba en estado de alerta. Lo que vio en los ojos de la niña era la determinación de una saiyajin. Y eso no era todo, esa mirada le trajo recuerdos… ¡Esos ojos! ¡Los conocía! Los había visto en la madre de Kakarotto más de una vez.

—Llévame con mi abuelito ahora —ofreció, tratando de ocultar el terror que se había apoderado de ella—, y prometo que le diré que no te lastime.

El ex jefe de escuadrón la miró y levantó una ceja. Abuelito, abuelito… ¿Qué ocurría con esa niña? ¿No sabía decir otra cosa? Definitivamente estaba sobreprotegida. A leguas se notaba que la mocosa no era un insecto como los nativos comunes de aquél planeta, no necesitaba que la trataran como tal. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde sus tiempos. En Vegetasei no se arruinaba a los niños con sensiblerías.

—Irás con él cuando esto haya terminado —respondió, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, para luego volver a la vigilancia del camino por el que habían venido—. Mientras tanto, si no ocultas tu ki te convertiré en comida para los animales salvajes.

Ella le tiró la lengua, pero cuando él volteó a mirarla ella se retrajo en un rincón y ocultó su ki. No tenía forma de escape, pero no dejaría que le hicieran daño. Guardaría sus fuerzas para arremeter con todo cuando él estuviera a corta distancia. Así le había enseñado su abuelito a manejarse en los casos en que su oponente era mucho más poderoso.

Los rayos de energía no serían suficientes debido a la diferencia de poderes. Sentía ganas de llorar y llamar a los gritos a sus padres. Muchas ganas. Pero no quería ser devorada por ningún animal, y ese señor que parecía haberle copiado el rostro a su abuelito no parecía estar bromeando cuando la amenazó con eso.

Mientras tanto, su bisabuelo se sentía un imbécil por esconderse, él no era ningún cobarde. Pero se encontraba demasiado inestable como para volver a presentarse en el campo de batalla. No quería perder el dominio de sus actos otra vez. Lo que fuera que utilizaban para controlarlo no estaba con él en ese momento, y no podía arriesgarse a caer de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Ojalá hubiera traído la pequeña nave con él, eso habría hecho las cosas más fáciles.

La pequeña Pan al fin y al cabo era una niña de cuatro años, y no pudo contener por mucho más tiempo las ganas de llorar. Lo hizo silenciosamente. Temía a ese hombre de rostro familiar y sin ki. ¿Sería un fantasma? Parecía demasiado real para ser uno. A lo mejor sólo estaba escondiendo su presencia, de la misma forma en que la había obligado a ella a hacerlo. Pero no se veía como alguien bueno. Al menos su abuelito estaba vivo, podía sentirlo lejos de allí peleando junto con los demás. Pronto se daría cuenta de que ella faltaba, y vendría a buscarla a tiempo. Seguro que sí.

* * *

El grupo de guerreros que venía a impedir que el Ojo Oscuro se saliera con la suya, la Patrulla del Tiempo, había llegado tarde a esa línea temporal en otra nave de gran tamaño, que aterrizó en el otro extremo del estadio. Todo era un caos en la Isla Papaya. Se dividieron para buscar a la pequeña Pan y ponerla a salvo, pero no pudieron encontrarla. La situación no se veía nada bien…

—¿Pan? ¿En dónde está Pan? —preguntó Videl, en la sala VIP que habían ocupado durante el comienzo del torneo, la cual se había convertido en el refugio de los que no estaban afuera peleando.

—¿No está con Gohan? —respondió Oolong—. Vi que él iba hacia ella cuando ocurrió la explosión…

—No, allí está Gohan —corrigió el Maestro Roshi, señalando hacia un extremo del estadio, con el ceño fruncido—, se encuentra luchando con esos sujetos desde hace rato.

—Tranquilízate, hija —dijo Míster Satán, recién llegado al refugio—. Seguro alguno de los muchachos está con ella…

—No, ustedes no lo entienden —exclamó ella, comenzando a desesperarse—. ¡No siento su ki por ningún lado!

—Mira la cantidad de soldados que hay por aquí, y la gente que está amontonada en el puerto para huir de la isla—agregó Krillin, conciliador—. ¿No hay manera de que estés pasando por alto su presencia?

—Ella debería haber vuelto hacia aquí, pero conociendo su forma de ser, podría decir que tal vez… —comenzó Milk, pero se interrumpió, horrorizada. No se atrevió a terminar la frase. La idea de que su nieta estuviera allí afuera peleando contra esos monstruos era demasiado escalofriante.

—Si alguno de los demás la hubiera encontrado —reflexionó Dieciocho—, ya la habría traído con nosotros…

Ante eso, sólo hubo una conclusión a la cual llegar. A la abuela de Pan se le aflojaron las rodillas por la impresión y Marron tuvo que alcanzarle una silla. Todos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de encontrar la mejor alternativa. Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi y Dieciocho estaban allí para proteger a los más débiles en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarlos. Ellos mismos, ya no eran los más fuertes de todos los Guerreros Z, no les convenía salir a hacerse los valientes.

Pero ahora la situación había cambiado. La niña, saiyajin o no, corría peligro allí afuera. ¿Debían salir a buscarla? ¿Y si no la encontraban, y en cambio el refugio era atacado mientras ellos no estaban? Era una decisión demasiado difícil.

—¡No! ¡No me detengan! ¡No se metan en esto si no lo desean, pero déjenme ir! —gritó Videl, a un paso de saltar por el ventanal que antes había servido para observar el torneo y ahora era el portal del horror. Bulma y Mark la sostenían con dificultad, impidiéndole salir. Cuando se los sacudió de encima, Dieciocho apareció en frente de ella y la empujó hacia adentro. Al caer al suelo, la esposa de Gohan la miró suplicante, apelando a su instinto materno—. ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla, es mi hija! ¿Qué harías tú si fuera Marron la que está perdida?

—No es lo mismo —contestó la rubia, con gesto inmutable—. Tu hija es más resistente que la mía. Es más resistente que tú, incluso. Si tú salieras, yo debería dejar a Marron desprotegida para salir a buscarte. No te conviertas, ni nos conviertas a nosotros en estorbos para los demás.

—Por favor, Videl —intervino el anciano Roshi, con la indignación hirviendo en su sangre por no poder hacer nada más—. No hagamos las cosas aún más problemáticas para los muchachos que están afuera, ¿sí? Vamos a confiar en ellos. La pequeña Pan es fuerte, seguro está a salvo en otro escondite.

Pero algo le dijo a Videl que su hija no estaba a salvo. No del todo. A pesar de eso, el temor por empeorar la situación la hizo desistir de salir por su cuenta, y permitió que su padre la abrazara y llorara en su hombro. Era gracioso en cierto sentido. Su hija y su esposo estaban allí afuera peleando, y ella debía consolar a su padre. Sonrió con melancolía. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

* * *

Goten y Trunks se fusionaron para formar a Gotenks, lo cual les dio cierta ventaja contra los invasores. Goku y Vegeta tuvieron un par de segundos para mirarse, desde lugares opuestos del estadio, y se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. No habían visto poderes de aquella magnitud en ningún lado, y el símbolo de la equis blanca en las gemas verdes que los enemigos portaban en sus cascos o en sus trajes eran totalmente desconocidos para ellos.

A pocos metros de allí, la pelea infernal era observada por uno de los participantes del torneo, el único que no había huido y que no era del círculo de los Guerreros Z. Se trataba del pequeño Uub, el participante número cuatro, que en realidad debía enfrentarse con Goku en la primera ronda. No era más que un niño que por su capacidad sobresaliente en las artes marciales había decidido ir hasta allí a luchar por el premio en efectivo, para conseguir agua y alimentos para su pueblo.

Él no sabía que su destino era encontrarse con un rival de su vida anterior, pero de todas maneras se sentía muy triste.

Realmente contaba con ese premio, muchas personas habían puesto dinero para pagar su pasaje hacia allí, y con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo el esfuerzo de todos se desperdiciaría. Lo peor era que mucha gente inocente estaba en peligro, y él sabía que tenía poderes para detenerlos. Por eso no había salido corriendo de allí, por más que las piernas le temblaran y tuviera un horrible nudo en la garganta. No saldría de allí sintiéndose peor, eso era seguro. Debía ser valiente, como esos guerreros que estaban arriesgando sus vidas.

Respiró hondo, y decidió entrar en el territorio ocupado por los soldados, pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Era el hombre alto de rostro sonriente que debía ser su primer oponente: Son Goku.

—¿Adónde vas, pequeño? Las salidas están hacia el otro lado.

—No se meta en esto, señor —dijo el niño, casi a los gritos, en un esfuerzo enorme por superar su timidez—. Voy a pelear contra esos sujetos.

El mayor se rascó la cabeza y lo miró pensativo.

—Sé que esto te parecerá extraño, Uub, pero te pido que no lo hagas. Aun no estás listo para enfrentar a peleadores de ese nivel. Incluso a mí me están dando problemas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que sabe de mí? ¿Quién es usted?

—No tengo más tiempo, muchacho. Vete rápido, no quiero perder un buen rival, ¿sí? Prometo que ganaré a toda costa, y luego iré a buscarte adonde sea que estés para tener nuestra pelea.

El niño moreno no pudo salir de su asombro, porque una explosión a un par de metros obligó al saiyajin a tomarlo de un brazo y alzar vuelo. Desde hacía rato que el niño había estado mirando el enfrentamiento. Tanto los guerreros de ese grupo extraño, como los invasores extraterrestres podían volar, pero al estar él mismo en el aire se dio cuenta de que no era ningún truco. Goku lo dejó rápidamente afuera del estadio, y volvió a emprender el vuelo con una sonrisa.

El pequeño agradeció haber sido lo suficientemente desconfiado como para llevar el pasaje de vuelta entre sus ropas, de otra manera hubiera tenido que volver a los vestidores del estadio. Emprendió el camino de regreso hacia el puerto, pero escuchó un silbido y volteó a mirar. Era otra vez ese señor, hablándole desde las alturas.

—Cuídate, Uub. Si todo sale bien, quiero ser tu maestro.

* * *

En la cueva, Pan había logrado entretenerse con las ramas de un arbusto que rozaban la entrada. En ese momento, se encontraba arrancando los frutos que tenía a su alcance, provocando que el preciado silencio impuesto por su bisabuelo se arruinara con los movimientos bruscos de las hojas.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó Bardock, masajeándose la sien derecha. No se sentía nada bien.

Ella, con una alegría que casi le había hecho olvidar la situación en la que se encontraba, señaló las ramas que ingresaban a la cueva.

—Conozco esta planta, mi papá me enseñó que puedo comer de estos frutos, siempre y cuando no estén verdes.

El saiyajin la miró en silencio, y pensó que eso no era comida de verdad. Pero no estaba en condiciones de salir a cazar, menos con los soldados del ojo oscuro merodeando por allí. Desvió la vista hacia el interior de la caverna. El malestar que lo agobiaba no le permitía soportar demasiado tiempo la luz del día. La pequeña percibió que él no se encontraba bien, y sintió algo de pena por él. Al fin y al cabo, se veía muy parecido a su amado abuelo.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció, con un puñado de frutas de color morado entre las manos—. Hay muchas aquí…

—Ni sueñes que voy a comer eso —contestó él, luego de darle un vistazo desconfiado—. No pretendo ser envenenado por mi propia bisnieta.

—¿Bis… qué? —preguntó la niña, sin entender del todo.

—Olvídalo.

Aquello era una verdadera molestia, él debería estar muy lejos de allí a esas alturas. Pero pensó en que aunque sólo pudiera darle una mínima molestia a su captor, valdría la pena. Se quedaría allí y apenas se sintiera mejor volvería a buscar la nave… ¿Y luego qué? ¿Se llevaría a la mocosa de allí? ¿Iría de una línea temporal a otra con esa carga? Lo mejor era dejarla allí, pero otra vez, si ella era atrapada, el esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Tenía que quedarse hasta que los soldados se fueran. No podían destruir el planeta, necesitaban a la niña, por alguna extraña razón.

Y de pronto, la realidad vino a él como un baldazo de agua fría. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Mientras el portal del tiempo estuviese abierto, él podría escapar de allí. Sino, debería quedarse en aquél universo a morir en la mediocridad de su nueva existencia. ¡Era algo totalmente injusto! Él no debía estar vivo, no sin sus compañeros de escuadrón, sin su planeta. No en esa época en la que la gloriosa raza de los saiyajin se había reducido a un par de sujetos que olvidaron su sed infinita de sangre y se resignaron a ponerse al servicio de un planeta entero de insectos. No cuando sus descendientes eran híbridos sin la cola distintiva y con los ojos y cabellos de cualquier color…

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de espantar el desánimo que se había apoderado de él tan fácilmente. Lo que fuera que le estaban haciendo para controlarlo, le quitaba la capacidad de razonar fríamente. En fin, él no era un llorón, era un saiyajin, su punto fuerte eran sus puños. Saldría de aquél problema, y se vengaría de quien fuera que le había quitado el derecho de morir con dignidad junto a su raza.

En ese momento, detrás de él apareció alguien a increíble velocidad y lo pateó enviándolo contra unas rocas. Era el general encargado de aquella misión para el Ojo Oscuro. Bardock apenas pudo detenerse antes de golpear su espalda contra la pared de la caverna, y se puso en pose defensiva. Observó al sujeto que lo había atacado, no recordaba su nombre. En realidad no tenía por qué saberlo, si él había llegado a ese planeta bajo su control y no por voluntad propia, no recordaba nada. Toda la información que poseía era gracias a sus visiones, y éstas ni siquiera se le presentaban de forma ordenada o completa.

El sujeto, alto y fornido, tenía un aspecto feroz. Totalmente calvo, de nariz aguileña, mandíbula cuadrada, orejas puntiagudas y piel violácea. Su mirada era gélida, a pesar del intenso color rojo de sus ojos. Por la diferencia en su armadura con respecto al resto de los luchadores alienígenas, era evidente que él era el jefe de todos ellos.

—¡Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte! —dijo entre risas el recién llegado—. Encontré a mi objetivo junto con mi soldado desertor. —Luego dio un paso hacia Pan, sin quitarle al saiyajin los ojos de encima—. ¿Estás deseando congraciarte conmigo al entregármela, Bardock? ¿Intentarás convencerme de que no necesitas la máscara para obedecer nuestras órdenes?

Él se levantó y arremetió contra el sujeto, que había logrado acorralar a la pequeña y se disponía a atraparla. Lo arrojó contra un árbol del exterior, y la niña retrocedió aún más, sin saber qué acción tomar hacia esos dos gigantes de fuerza claramente superior a la de ella. El saiyajin se puso en pose defensiva delante de su bisnieta, y el invasor se levantó, acomodó su uniforme y al volver hacia la cueva le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Vaya! Veo que no era el caso —exclamó con aparente tranquilidad, mientras seguía sacudiéndose la armadura—. La máscara debe estar afectándote el cerebro, idiota. ¿Aún en ese estado tan débil vas a intentar resistirte?

—No me lo preguntes —espetó Bardock, con una temible sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes—, ven y compruébalo.

La provocación no hizo ningún efecto sobre el sujeto violeta, que se cruzó de brazos con gesto de cansancio.

—Oh, vamos. Es obvio que no recuerdas nada de cuando estabas bajo mi control. ¿Realmente crees que eres rival para mí? —Y se irguió con orgullo al comenzar a hablar de sí mismo—. Soy uno de los generales más importantes del Ojo Oscuro. Mis superiores te entregaron a mi custodia para disciplinarte y darte instrucciones en cada una de las misiones. Pero esta cosa falló —dijo al tiempo que sacaba de su cinturón un pequeño objeto, apretaba un botón y éste se convertía en una especie de máscara de color blanco y negro—, y despertaste justo en una de las misiones más importantes de nuestro escuadrón.

Pan observó asombrada al hombre. ¿Los extraterrestres también tenían cápsulas? Debería preguntarle a su abuelito cuando volviera a verlo. Por otro lado, el saiyajin reconoció la máscara como el objeto que sus visiones le habían mostrado. Con eso lo habían mantenido bajo control todo ese tiempo. Rechinó los dientes, nervioso. El general del Ojo Oscuro prosiguió, confiado.

—Has llegado lo más lejos que has podido, ¿verdad? A pesar de haberte quitado la máscara, aún estás bajo algunos de sus efectos. No podrás recuperarte tan pronto, ¿sabes? Y no voy a sentarme a esperar tampoco. Así que resígnate…

Pero Bardock tomó a Pan en sus brazos y le apuntó con una bola de energía.

—Si avanzas un paso más, volaré a tu "objetivo" en pedazos.

Esto sólo provocó un ataque de risa demente en su interlocutor, lo cual dio un indicio de que no estaba del todo en sus cabales.

—¿Vas a dispararte a ti mismo también? —preguntó, encantado con la idea a pesar de todo—. ¿Es que eres imbécil?

—No —contestó él con cautela—. Simplemente, prefiero morir antes que volver a arrodillarme ante ustedes. Y no tendrás lo que viniste a buscar tampoco. De eso voy a encargarme, como sea.

Pan, en los brazos de su bisabuelo y con la boca tapada, difícilmente podía respirar. Tampoco podía moverse, la fuerza de aquél sujeto tan parecido a su bondadoso abuelo era descomunal. ¿Iba a morir? ¿No volvería a ver a su familia ni a sus amigos? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de participar en la batalla de la primera ronda del Torneo de las Artes Marciales! ¡Nunca sabría lo que se sentía tener un combate de verdad con un enemigo que no la viera como una niña pequeña!

—Bien, tranquilicémonos —habló por fin el General, luego de tragarse repentinamente sus carcajadas. Parecía haber vuelto a su lado razonable—. No vamos a arruinarlo todo por una tontería como ésta, ¿verdad? —Y dio un paso más hacia ellos.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —gritó el saiyajin, la paciencia completamente perdida—. ¡No te muevas!

—¡Calma, calma! —Lo tranquilizó dando un paso hacia atrás y levantando ambas manos en señal de tregua—. Si bien lo que dije antes era cierto, que no eres rival para mí, y que podría dejarte inconsciente antes de que llegues a matar a esa niña, no tomaré el riesgo. —Bardock lo miró sin entender—. Te ofrezco un trato. Si me entregas a la mocosa, me iré y olvidaré que estás aquí. Incluso te dejaré una nave para que huyas de esta línea temporal antes de que el portal se cierre.

El guerrero, sin soltar a su bisnieta, analizó la propuesta por un par de segundos. Lo miró con los ojos entornados, como si pretendiera atravesarlo y adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Por qué tomarte tantas molestias? —susurró por fin, sopesando las distintas posibilidades.

—Porque esa niña ocupará tu lugar en los experimentos de control —respondió el otro, restándole importancia al asunto—. Tú ya has alcanzado el máximo de utilidad para mis superiores, y les causas más problemas de lo que realmente vale la pena soportar, en cambio una saiyajin entrenada desde la niñez bajo nuestras órdenes será mucho más adecuada.

Bardock miró a la pequeña, que lloraba desesperadamente por lo que acababa de oír. Ella no había entendido lo que aquél monstruo había querido decir con "experimentos de control", pero no podía ser nada bueno. ¡Iban a alejarla de sus padres y de sus abuelos! Incluso pensó en su insolente tío Goten. Extrañaría sus bromas pesadas.

El sujeto violeta siguió explicando su idea, sin prestar atención a la reacción de ambos.

—Claro que esto no le agradará a Towa, mi jefa, por lo que yo sólo te daré el pase de salida, y probablemente pierda el derecho de tener a mis órdenes a la nueva mascota saiyajin, pero créeme, obtendré una buena recompensa por entregarla…

El padre de Goku observó a quien tenía enfrente y sintió náuseas. En todos lados había soldados corruptos, que ponían sus propios intereses retorcidos por encima del honor de la causa a la que servían. Ni siquiera tenía la garantía de que al entregarle a la niña, aquél sujeto fuera a cumplir su palabra y a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

Otra posibilidad era la de la existencia de disputas internas en el seno de la Organización del Ojo Oscuro, y que él sólo fuera la excusa para perjudicar a alguien más. Sabía reconocer situaciones como ésa, él había sido jefe de un escuadrón por mucho tiempo. Pero lo peor era que, en su estado, no podía darle la paliza que merecían seres inmundos y sin honor como ése. Sólo le quedaba considerar su propuesta.

—Y bien, ¿qué me dices? —Lo urgió el General—. Luego de esto, ninguno de nosotros hablará de esto con nadie más. Y la niña tendrá un proceso de conversión a nuestras tropas tan duro y estricto, que pronto olvidará hasta su nombre. No habrá manera de que nos delate.

No era nada nuevo lo que le decían. Bardock recordaba las torturas que había sufrido mientras experimentaban con él en el laboratorio del Ojo Oscuro, hasta que habían podido dominarlo con esa máscara. Si aún no había perdido la cordura era por milagro. Y si ahora volvía, debido a la falla del método de control, le esperaba una nueva sesión de lo mismo, hasta que nuevamente perdiera el dominio sobre sus acciones.

—Pero si tanto deseas ser el héroe, sólo regresa conmigo a la nave. La niña no me interesa, de todas maneras no será mi esclava, tú sí lo eres. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Bardock, así que decídete de una vez. Ella o tú.

La niña se removió con todas sus fuerzas, y el saiyajin casi sintió ganas de reír. ¿De verdad estaba preguntándoselo? La respuesta era demasiado obvia, no le estaba dejando otra opción.

* * *

—¡Miren! —señaló el Maestro Roshi, con nuevas esperanzas—. ¡La balanza está inclinándose a favor de nuestros muchachos!

Todos se asomaron a la ventana, a tiempo de ser testigos de cómo la nave enorme despegaba. Al parecer estaba huyendo. Vegeta no quiso dejarlos ir, y les disparó un rayo de energía bastante poderoso que los alcanzó a un costado. El vehículo quedó dañado, pero igualmente logró salir por el portal que aún seguía en el cielo, perseguido por el otro, demasiado parecido al que alguna vez utilizara Trunks del futuro, pero de un tamaño considerablemente mayor. Varias naves pequeñas pasaron también a través del portal. Los que quedaron en tierra festejaron a los gritos, y los que observaban desde el refugio se debatían entre el júbilo y la emoción de saberse a salvo.

—Los de aquella nave, la segunda, estaban peleando contra los de la primera —dijo Goku, reflexivo, apenas Vegeta llegó a su lado—. Y la nave en sí, juraría que…

—Exacto —lo interrumpió el príncipe, para completar el pensamiento—. Es de la Capsule Corp. Nos quedan muchas preguntas para hacer, y ya tenemos a quién hacerlas —dijo con una media sonrisa, mirando el campo de batalla, donde quedaban muchos muertos y heridos, a los cuales pensaba interrogar.

Entonces Videl corrió hacia Gohan, que se había sentado en los restos de las gradas del estadio, exhausto.

—¡Cariño! ¿En dónde está Pan?

—¿No está contigo? Su ki desapareció de este lugar, debería estar en el refugio con ustedes… —y no pudo terminar el pensamiento al ver a su esposa estallar en llanto.

Inmediatamente Goku, Piccolo, Goten y Trunks se acercaron a ellos, con curiosidad. Pronto estuvo claro que ninguno de ellos había visto a la pequeña durante la pelea. Padre e hijo se miraron, con una terrible sospecha y con el ceño fruncido observaron el cielo, por donde el portal ya se había desvanecido.

—No… —balbuceó Gohan, sin poder creerlo—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Pan, no!

Y en el momento en que la histeria se apoderaba de todos, y Goku se disponía a teletransportarse para pedir ayuda e información al Kaio del Norte, el pequeño ki de la niña se hizo presente, aunque débil e inestable.

—¡Papá, mamá! ¡Abuelo! —gritó Pan, mientras se acercaba volando desde afuera del estadio. Parecía aturdida y su vuelo era irregular.

A pesar de eso, todos respiraron aliviados al verla aparecer. Videl voló inmediatamente hacia su hija y la abrazó llorando en el aire. Milk y el resto llegaron al lugar, y las rodearon apenas bajaron a tierra. La niña no podía decir nada en medio de las caricias y la conversación de los que estaban a su alrededor, no le salían las palabras. Sólo buscó con la mirada a su abuelo, y cuando éste apareció, se sintió tan aliviada que comenzó a llorar a moco tendido…

Habría mucho por hacer en esta línea de tiempo, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo completamente distinto al de otras veces. Pero lo importante era que el objetivo del Ojo Oscuro no se había cumplido. Y los Guerreros Z estarían alertas por si esto ocurría otra vez. Ninguno de ellos sería el mismo de otras líneas temporales, en especial Pan. Aquél fantasma de ceño fruncido pero con el rostro de su abuelito se había entregado a cambio de dejarla en libertad. Ni siquiera le había permitido llorar por él, y la había amenazado con volver a patearle el trasero si se convertía en un "insecto".

—Será mejor que estés lista, porque algún día volveré y no tendré piedad.

Limpió sus lágrimas y decidió que definitivamente se prepararía. Lo vencería y volvería a quitarle esa horrible máscara que el hombre violeta le había colocado antes de partir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la nave del General del Ojo Oscuro, Bardock descansaba con su máscara puesta. Lo habían puesto en suspensión para que el artefacto pudiera tomar el control de su sistema nervioso. El saiyajin no se veía realmente como un ser vivo, más bien aparentaba ser un cadáver al que aún no le habían avisado que su alma lo había abandonado. Aun así, en el lugar más recóndito de su mente sobrevivía una chispa de voluntad propia.

Lo que en realidad había ocurrido, era que mientras el padre de Goku aguardaba en el bosque junto a la pequeña Pan, se le había presentado otra visión. En ésta, el general corrupto del Ojo Oscuro le daba la opción de entregarse a cambio de la libertad de su bisnieta. Luego, se había visto a sí mismo cometiendo las más variadas atrocidades bajo el control de esa máscara, se le había presentado su imagen de rodillas, infinitas veces, frente a los amos del Ojo Oscuro. Pero luego la visión concluía con su victoria, con él retomando el control de su vida, esta vez definitivamente.

La respuesta a aquella propuesta había sido demasiado fácil. Con todo aquello comenzaba el camino hacia la verdadera libertad. Algún día se vengaría de aquellos que estaban en lo más alto de aquella pirámide de imbéciles…

Y realmente terminaría lográndolo. No sólo eso, sino que también cumpliría con la promesa hecha hacia la pequeña Pan. Pero ésa, mis estimados, ya es otra historia.

**FIN**


End file.
